I am
by Miju
Summary: Êîðîñòà øïèîíèò äëÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà, à Ïèòåð Ïåòòèãðþ ïîëó÷àåò óäîâîëüñòâèå ëè÷íî äëÿ ñåáÿ.


Íàçâàíèå: I am  
Àâòîð: Seeker (seeker@meowmail.com)  
Ïåðåâîä: Miju   
Pairing: SS/Pettigrew  
Êàòåãîðèÿ: NC17  
summàry: Êîðîñòà øïèîíèò äëÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà, à Ïèòåð Ïåòòèãðþ ïîëó÷àåò óäîâîëüñòâèå ëè÷íî äëÿ ñåáÿ.   
  
(Ïåðåâîä÷èê ñ÷èòàåò äàííûé ôèê ëîãè÷åñêèì ïðîäîëæåíèåì ôèêà "Çàêëèíàòåëü çìåé". Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñâÿçü ñóùåñòâóåò...â èçâðàùåííîì âîîáðàæåíèè ïåðåâîä÷èêà)  
  
È åùå...   
Äàííûé ïåðåâîä õî÷ó ïîäàðèòü Murbelle â ñâÿçè ñ ãðÿäóùèì ñîáûòèåì...   
Âñåãî íàèëó÷øåãî, è ÷òîáû ñïëîøíàÿ ëþáîâü è ïðèÿòíîñòè, Ìóðî÷êà,òåáÿ îêðóæàëè.  
I am  
Îí âïîëíå ïðèñïîñîáèëñÿ ê êðûñèíîé æèçíè. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äëÿ íåãî ýòî áûëî íå òðóäíåå æèçíè â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáëè÷üå. Îí áûë íåçàìåòíûì ÷åëîâåêîì, åãî ÷àñòî çàäåâàëè áîëåå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûå, áîëåå ïîïóëÿðíûå ëþäè. Îí îñòàâàëñÿ òèõîíåé â òàêèå ìîìåíòû, è ñäåðæèâàë çëîáó âíóòðè ñåáÿ. Åìó îñòàâàëîñü ëèøü íàáëþäàòü çà æèçíüþ, î êîòîðîé îí ìå÷òàë. Îí õîòåë áîëüøåãî.  
Äîëãîå âðåìÿ, êîòîðîå îí ïðîâîäèë â âèäå êðûñû, à âîçìîæíî è ñàìà æèçíü ñðåäè ñåìåéñòâà Óèçëè ïðèó÷èëè Ïèòåðà Ïåòòèãðþ ê ïðàçäíîñòè. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, íåìíîãîå ìîæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü â êà÷åñòâå êðûñû, êðîìå êàê ïðîñêîëüçíóòü â ñàìóþ ìàëåíüêóþ ùåëü è çàòåì äîëîæèòü î òîì, ÷òî âèäåë. Òî ÷åì îí è çàíèìàëñÿ, êîãäà åãî íå òèñêàë Ðîí èëè åãî æèçíè íå óãðîæàë ïàðøèâûé êîò äåâ÷îíêè Ãðåéäæåð. Íî ïîä âñåé ýòîé ïðàçäíîñòüþ è ïóñòîòîé, òåì íå ìåíåå, ñ êàæäûì óäàðîì ñåðäöà â êðîâè áèëîñü ñìóòíîå îñîçíàíèå.  
- ß ëó÷øå ýòîãî. ß áîëüøå ýòîãî. ß âàæåí, è óìåí, è, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, êòî-òî äîëæåí ëþáèòü ìåíÿ.   
Îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî ïîëíàÿ åðóíäà, è ïîýòîìó íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå çàäóìûâàòüñÿ íàä ýòèì âñåðüåç. Ýòà ìûñëü ìîãëà ñóùåñòâîâàòü ëèøü â ãëóáèíå åãî ïîäñîçíàíèÿ. Îí íå ìîã ñïîêîéíî è ðàöèîíàëüíî îñìûñëèòü åå. Òåì áîëåå â êà÷åñòâå êðûñû. À îí ïî÷òè âñå âðåìÿ áûë êðûñîé. Ïî÷òè.  
  
***  
Îí ñåìåíèë ñêâîçü íî÷íîé ìðàê Õîãâàðòñà. Î÷åðåäíàÿ îõîòà çà ïëàíàìè Äàìáëäîðà ïðîòèâ Òåìíîãî Ãîñïîäèíà. Ðàçóçíàâ ÷òî-íèáóäü èíòåðåñíîå è âàæíîå, îí ìîã íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî Ëîðäó Âîëüäåìîðòó ýòîãî áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî, è îí îòïóñòèò åãî íà ñâîáîäó...÷òî áû îí ñìîã ñòàòü òåì, êåì õîòåë.  
Êîíå÷íî, ïîäîáíîãî íèêîãäà íå ñëó÷àëîñü. È òåïåðü, Ïèòåð ïðèñïîñîáèëñÿ ê æèçíè ïåðåïîëíåííîé íåðåøèòåëüíîñòüþ, óïðàâëÿåìîé ñòðàõîì. Äàæå ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ïðèñïîñîáèëñÿ, ÷òîáû áûòü ÷åì-òî åùå. Îäíàêî, îí ïûòàëñÿ. Ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå çíàë ÷åì åùå çàíèìàòüñÿ.   
Îí ïðîñêîëüçíóë ìèìî ïîðòðåòà, îõðàíÿþùåãî äâåðü â êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà è ïîòðàòèë íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, êîâûðÿÿñü â ñâèòêàõ è ïåðåáèðàÿ âîëøåáíûå ðåëèêâèè è âûïàâøèå ïåðüÿ ôåíèêñà //ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ íå óáèðàåòñÿ â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå?//, ïîêà îí íå ïðîãîëîäàëñÿ è åìó íå ïðèñêó÷èëî äàííîå çàíÿòèå.  
Óñåâøèñü íà ïîòðåïàííîé êíèãå îáî âñåõ âîçìîæíûõ ñïîñîáàõ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ ñâåæå äîáûòîé êðîâè åäèíîðîãà, îí íà÷àë óìûâàëñÿ ëàïêàìè, îáäóìûâàÿ, ÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ äàëüøå. Âîëäåìîðò òðåáîâàòåëüíûé è ãðîçíûé ïîâåëèòåëü, íî íå ñëèøêîì ïðèâåðåäëèâûé.   
- Èùè ëó÷øå è ïðèíåñè ìíå ïîëåçíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ, - íàïóòñòâèå îäíîçíà÷íî îáðåêàëî êðûñó íà àäñêóþ ó÷àñòü áåñêîíå÷íûõ ïîèñêîâ.  
  
***  
Ïðåæäå, ÷åì ó íåãî ñîâåðøåííî èñïîðòèëîñü íàñòðîåíèå, ðàçäàëñÿ ðåçêèé çâóê, èñïóãàâøèé åãî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî îí ïîäñêî÷èë. Çàöåïèâøèñü êîãîòêîì çàäíåé ëàïêè çà êîæàíóþ îáëîæêó, îí âìåñòå ñ êíèãîé ïîëåòåë íà ïîë, ñîçäàâ ãðîõîò ãîðàçäî áîëüøèé, ÷åì èñïóãàâøèé åãî çâóê.  
Îí íå ñòàë äîæèäàòüñÿ è ñìîòðåòü, ÷òî æå áûëî ïðè÷èíîé øóìà. Ñïàñàÿñü îò ãðîçÿùåé îïàñíîñòè óãîäèòü â ëîâóøêó, îí ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîì÷àëñÿ ê äâåðè. Ñëåòåë ïî ñòóïåíüêàì, è íå îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïîêà íå ïîïàë â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. È òîëüêî òàì, èçìó÷åííûé è èñòîùåííûé îí áðîñèëñÿ â êàêóþ-òî êó÷ó â óãëó. Îí ìåäëåííî ïðèõîäèë â ñåáÿ, äûõàíèå åùå íå âåðíóëîñü â íîðìó, è ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ñòîÿë êðîâàâî-êðàñíûé òóìàí.  
- ß ëó÷øå ýòîãî, - îò÷àÿííî äóìàë îí. - ß!   
Ñåðäöåáèåíèå îãëóøèòåëüíî îòäàâàëîñü â óøàõ. Ïðîäîëæàÿ ñëåãêà çàäûõàòüñÿ, èñïóãàííàÿ Êîðîñòà çàáèëàñü â ñêðûâàþùèå òåíè ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Îí âïîëíå ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó Ñíåéï õîðîøî îðèåíòèðîâàëñÿ â íèõ. Ýòî áûëî õîðîøåå ìåñòî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñïðÿòàòüñÿ. È äàæå ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ëó÷øåãî ìåñòà äëÿ ýòîãî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî. Îñîáåííî îò Âîëäåìîðòà. Äà, êîíå÷íî, íàçûâàòü Òåìíîãî Âëàñòåëèíà ïî èìåíè äàæå ïðî ñåáÿ - ýòî â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå íàãëîñòü. Íî â äàííûé ìîìåíò, ïîñëå òàêîé âûëàçêè, ïîñëå òàêîãî óòîìèòåëüíîãî çàíÿòèÿ ñìåíèâøåãîñÿ ïðîñòî óìîïîìðà÷èòåëüíûì ñòðàõîì, îí ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå íåáîëüøóþ øàëîñòü.  
Îí âðåçàëñÿ íîñèêîì â ìÿãêóþ òêàíü ïðîñòûíè, êîòîðàÿ ñëåãêà êàñàëàñü ïîëà. Ñ íåäîâîëüíûì âîð÷àíèåì, //íó íåóæåëè åìó ïðèäåòñÿ îáõîäèòü âñå ýòî!// ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ðàçäðàæåííûé, îí ðàññåÿííî âñêàðàáêàëñÿ ïî òêàíè.   
Îí âñåãäà áûë â õâîñòå, ñòðåìÿñü óãíàòüñÿ çà âñåìè. Îí ñòàë äàæå àíèìàãîì, ÷òîáû áûòü íàðàâíå ñ äðóãèìè â øàéêå, è ÷òî èç ýòîãî âûøëî? Æèçíü êðûñû è îòâðàòèòåëüíîå ïðîçâèùå. ×åðâåõâîñò. ×åðâÿê. Ìåðçêî.   
Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí ïðîäîëæàë ñòðåìèòüñÿ. Ïûòàÿñü áûòü òàêèì æå ñåêñóàëüíûì êàê Ñèðèóñ, òàêèì æå ïîïóëÿðíûì êàê Äæåéìñ, òàêèì æå ïå÷àëüíûì êàê Ðåìóñ, òàêèì æå îñòðîóìíûì êàê Ñíåéï, òàêèì æå çëûì êàê Âîëüä... Õîðîøî, âîçìîæíî íå ñîâñåì òàêèì çëûì. Îäíàêî, îí âñåãäà õîòåë, áûòü ëó÷øå ÷åì îí åñòü. Èìåòü áîëüøå ÷åì, îí èìåë. Äåëàòü áîëüøå, ÷åì îí...   
***  
Åãî êîãòè ñîñêîëüçíóëè, è îí ñ ïèñêîì, êóâûðêíóëñÿ ñ óêðûâàþùåé ïðîñòûíè, è øëåïíóëñÿ íà ñëåãêà ïàõíóùóþ òåïëóþ ìÿãêóþ, êîæó. Îí âûñóíóë ÿçû÷îê, ñîáèðàÿñü îáëèçàòü äðîæàùèå óñû, è âìåñòî ýòîãî êîñíóëñÿ ñîëîíîâàòîãî ïðåïÿòñòâèÿ, êîòîðîå ïðèîñòàíîâèëî åãî ïàäåíèå.  
Îîîîîîó. Âêóñíÿòèíà. Îí çàìèãàë, øåâåëÿ óñàìè, è åùå ðàç ÷óòü-÷óòü ëèçíóë. Êîæà ïîä ÿçûêîì ïîêðûëàñü ïóïûðûøêàìè. È îòêóäà-òî èç-çà ïîäóøåê ðàçäàëîñü ðàññåðæåííîå:   
- ×åðò ïîáåðè, ìèññèñ Íîððèñ, óáèðàéñÿ.   
Äëèííàÿ, òîíêàÿ ðóêà, íàïðàâèëàñü ê åãî ãîëîâå. Îí îòñêî÷èë íàñêîëüêî ñìîã, è ðóêà ïðèçåìëèëàñü â äþéìå îò íåãî. ×åðåç ìèíóòó òåëî çàìåðëî è íå÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíîå áîðìîòàíèå ïëàâíî ïåðåøëî â ñîííîå ñîïåíèå. Êðûñåíûø óñòàâèëñÿ íà ðóêó. Îí çíàë ýòó ðóêó. Îí çíàë ýòîò ãîëîñ. Îí áûë â êðîâàòè ñî Ñíåéïîì.  
  
***  
Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ? Èíòåðåñíî, íàâåäûâàëñÿ ëè ñþäà è Ôèë÷? Èëè äåëî îãðàíè÷èâàëîñü òîëüêî êîøêîé? Ïîòðÿñåííûé ñëèøêîì ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíûìè ðàçìûøëåíèÿìè äëÿ åãî ìàëåíüêîãî êðûñèíîãî ìîçãà, îí ïðîâåë îáëèçàííîé ëàïêîé ïî ùå÷êàì. Âêóñ Ñíåéïà îñòàëñÿ íà øêóðêå. Òàêîé âîñõèòèòåëüíûé âêóñ. È êàê îí ìîã ñòîëüêî ðàçìûøëÿòü î ïðîøëîì? Ðàçìûøëåíèÿ óñòóïèëè ìåñòî äåëó. Òàêîé íåîáû÷íûé äëÿ íåãî ñëó÷àé. È ìèãîì, îí âûáðàëñÿ èç ñîáëàçíèòåëüíîé òåïëîòû îäåÿëà, ïîâòîðÿþùåãî î÷åðòàíèÿ òåëà Ñíåéïà. Íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ðàáî÷åìó ñòîëó, íàõîäÿùåìóñÿ òàê äàëåêî îò êðîâàòè. Ïîäúåì íà ñòîë äîëîã è òðóäåí, íî ñòîèë òîãî. Êîãäà îí äîáðàëñÿ, îí îñòîðîæíî ïåðåáðàë êàæäóþ áóòûëî÷êó ïîêà íå íàøåë èìåííî òî, ÷òî èñêàë.  
Èç ïóøèñòîãî êðûñåíûøà Êîðîñòû îí ïîñòåïåííî ïåðåâîïëîòèëñÿ â ãîëîãî Ïèòåðà Ïåòòèãðþ. Ìàëåíüêàÿ, ïóõëàÿ ðóêà ïîéìàëà ôëàêîí ñ çåëüåì "Ñîí áåç ñíîâåäåíèé". Ñ ãîäàìè îí ïðèíèìàë ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé îáëèê âñå áûñòðåå è áûñòðåå. Îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê êðîâàòè è íàêëîíèë áóòûëî÷êó ê ïîëóîòêðûòûì ãóáàì Ñíåéïà. Îòñ÷èòàë äåâÿòü êàïåëü. Íå ïðîñûïàÿñü, Ñíåéï îáëèçàë ãóáû. Ïèòåð íèçêî îïóñòèë ôëàêîí÷èê. Ðåñíèöû çàäðîæàëè. Ïèòåð îòäåðíóë áóòûëêó è ñêðûëñÿ â òåíü. ×åðíûå, êàê îíèêñ ãëàçà çàáëåñòåëè, îñìàòðèâàÿ êîìíàòó. Âçãëÿä ñòàë çàòóìàíåííûì ïðåæäå, ÷åì îñìîòð áûë çàêîí÷åí. È âåêè ñîìêíóëèñü.  
Ïèòåð óëûáíóëñÿ. Ýòî áûëà îòíþäü íå ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ óëûáêà, íî è òàêîâàÿ áûëà ðåäêîñòüþ äëÿ Ïèòåðà. Çàòêíóâ ïðîáêîé áóòûëêó, îí àêêóðàòíî ïîñòàâèë åå íàçàä, òî÷íî òóäà æå îòêóäà âçÿë, ïðîáîðìîòàë ñòèðàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå, ÷òîáû íè Ñíåéï (íè Äàìáëäîð, ÷òî âàæíåå) íå ñìîãëè îáíàðóæèòü ñëåäû åãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ. Ïàðàíîèäàëüíîñòü, î÷åâèäíàÿ, íî èìåííî áëàãîäàðÿ ýòîé ÷åðòå îí ñìîã âûæèòü ïîñëåäíèå äâåíàäöàòü ëåò. Áåçóäåðæíàÿ ïàðàíîéÿ, ñïîñîáíîñòü îñòàâàòüñÿ â êà÷åñòâå êðûñû íåëåïî äëèòåëüíûå ïåðèîäû âðåìåíè, è íåïðåâçîéäåííîå ìàñòåðñòâî â ëèçàíèè çàäà Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Îí òèõî ïðîðû÷àë. Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì îí áûë áîëüøå ÷åì ëàêåé Âîëäåìîðòà. Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì â åãî âëàñòè áûëî äåëàòü òî, ÷òî îí õîòåë, è îáëàäàòü òåì, êîãî îí æåëàë...  
  
***  
×òîáû áûòü àáñîëþòíî óâåðåííûì, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå ïðîñíåòñÿ è íå óáüåò åãî â ðàçãàðå ïðîöåññà, Ïèòåð íàëîæèë íà ñïÿùåãî äîáàâî÷íîå Áåñïðîáóäíîå çàêëèíàíèå è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë. Â íåêîòîðîì ñìóùåíèè îí ðàññìàòðèâàë Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé ïîä äåéñòâèåì çàêëèíàíèé íå äûøàë, è êîòîðûé ñî ñâîåé âàìïèðè÷åñêîé áëåäíîñòüþ âûãëÿäåë êàê ïðåêðàñíûé ìåðòâåö. Ïðîøëî äîâîëüíî ìíîãî âðåìåíè ñ òåõ ïîð êàê Ïèòåð ñìîòðåë íà äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà ÊÀÊ ÷åëîâåê. À Ñíåéï åìó âñåãäà êàçàëñÿ ñèìïàòè÷íûì. Êðîìå òîãî, òðàõàòü ÷åëîâåêà êîòîðûé íå ìîæåò íè óéòè, íè íàëîæèòü çàêëèíàíèÿ íàìíîãî áåçîïàñíåå è ëåã÷å.  
Âîò ñ òàêèìè ìûñëÿìè, ðàäîñòíî áüþùèìèñÿ â ìîçãó, Ïèòåð çàëåç íà êðîâàòü è îñòîðîæíî ðàçäâèíóë íîãè Ñíåéïà. Âïëîòíóþ ïðèæàëñÿ ê áåäðàì Ñíåéïà.   
Î, åñëè äíåì ìîæíî áûëî ñ÷èòàòü Ñíåéïà ïðîñòî ñèìïàòè÷íûì, òî ñïÿùèé â ñóìåðêàõ îí áûë ãðåõîâíî êðàñèâ. Ñïÿùèé, Ïèòåð ïîâòîðèë ñàì ñåáå, íå ìåðòâûé, äàæå áåçäûõàííûé. Îí íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê ëèöó Ñíåéïà ëàäîíÿìè. Òåïëûé. Êîæà áûëà òåïëîé, äàæå â ñûðîì ïîäçåìåëüå. Êàê äîëãî Ïèòåð íå ïðèêàñàëñÿ ê òåïëîé êîæå. Êàê äàâíî îí áûë â ïîñòåëè ñ äðóãèì îáíàæåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì, è îí ðåøèë êîìïåíñèðîâàòü ñåáå ýòî ñ ÷åñòüþ. Íå â ñîñòîÿíèè îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, ïðîäîëæàÿ îïàñàòüñÿ ïðîáóæäåíèÿ Ñíåéïà, Ïèòåð íàêëîíÿëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë ãóáû Ñíåéïà.  
Ìÿãêèå, ïîäàòëèâûå ãóáû îòêðûëèñü, ïðîïóñêàÿ ðàññëàáëåííûé ÿçûê. Ïèòåð çàñòîíàë. Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï âåðíóë åìó òàêîé æå ïîöåëóé, íî îí áûë íå äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøèì âîëøåáíèêîì, ÷òîáû íàëîæèòü Imperius íà òàêîãî ñèëüíîãî, êàê Ñíåéï, ìàãà, äàæå ïðè ïîìîùè ïàëî÷êè. Êðîìå òîãî, Ñíåéï äîãàäàëñÿ áû ïîçæå, êòî íàëîæèë íà íåãî çàêëèíàíèå, è òàéíà Ïèòåðà áûëà áû ðàñêðûòà. Òàê ÷òî åìó ïðèäåòñÿ äîâîëüñòâîâàòüñÿ ìàëûì. Êàê îáû÷íî, íî íà ñåé ðàç íå ñîâñåì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí áðàë òî, ÷òî õîòåë âçÿòü, çàáèðàÿ íå ïðåäëîæåííîå.   
Ïðåðûâàÿ îäíîñòîðîííèé ïîöåëóé, îí îáëèçàë ãóáû Ñíåéïà, ïîêóñûâàÿ êîæó íà ùåêàõ è ñîïÿ ñïóñòèëñÿ ê øåå. Îí íå çíàë ÷åì Ñíåéï ïîëüçîâàëñÿ ïðè êóïàíèè, à ìîæåò ýòîò çàïàõ áûë ïîñëåäñòâèåì ìíîãîëåòíåé ðàáîòû ñ èñïàðÿþùèìèñÿ ìèêñòóðàìè, äà äàæå åñëè ýòî áûë ïðîñòî åãî åñòåñòâåííûé àðîìàò ...äëÿ îáîíÿíèÿ Ïèòåðà, îáîñòðåííîãî äîëãèìè ãîäàìè æèçíè â êà÷åñòâå êðûñû, Ñíåéï ïàõíóë áåçóìíî âîçáóæäàþùå.   
  
***  
Ðàçðûâàþùèéñÿ ìåæäó æåëàíèåì îñòàòüñÿ è ñòðàõîì, òðåáóþùèì óáèðàòüñÿ, Ïèòåð íà÷àë èññëåäîâàòü øåþ Ñíåéïà, åãî ïëå÷è, ñïóñòèëñÿ ê ãðóäè, âäûõàÿ çàïàõ, è ïîêóñûâàÿ ó÷àñòêè êîæè âñòðå÷àþùèåñÿ íà åãî ïóòè.  
Ðåäêèå âîëîñû íà ãðóäè Ñíåéïà, ïðåêðàñíûå âîëîñû, âüþùèåñÿ ó ñîñêîâ, è äàæå âî ñíå, îíè ðåàãèðîâàëè, êîãäà ê íèì ïðèêàñàëèñü. Ïèòåð íåóâåðåííî ïåðåäâèãàëñÿ îò âîëîñ äî ñîñêîâ, áåðÿ ïîî÷åðåäíî â ðîò òî îäèí, òî äðóãîé, è ëåãîíå÷êî èõ ïîñàñûâàÿ.  
Ñíåéï æàëîáíî ïðîñòîíàë. È ñòðóÿ âîçäóõà ïðîíåñëàñü ïî ÷ëåíó Ïèòåðà. Ïîõîòü âíåçàïíî ñòàëà íàìíîãî âàæíåå ñòðàõà. Îí âçÿë ñîñîê Ñíåéïà â ðîò, è îí çàòâåðäåë â îòâåò. Ìûñëü îçàðèëà Ïèòåðà, è îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, âíèìàòåëüíî âñìàòðèâàÿñü â Ñíåéïà.  
Åñëè ÷åëîâåê íå äûøàë ïîä äåéñòâèåì çåëüÿ, êàê îí ìîã ñòîíàòü? Ïîëîæèâ ðóêó íà ðåáðà Ñíåéïà, Ïèòåð äîëãî ñìîòðåë íà ãðóäü Ñíåéïà. Íèêàêîãî äâèæåíèÿ. Ïèòåð ñæàë ñîñîê. Ñíåéï íåæíî ïðîñòîíàë.  
Àõ. Îäèí âçäîõ, îäèí ñòîí. Äåéñòâèå çàêëèíàíèÿ ïðîõîäèò. Äà, åìó ñëåäóåò ïîñïåøèòü. Îí çíàë âñå íåäîñòàòêè, êîãäà íàêëàäûâàë çàêëèíàíèå, è äàæå èñïîëüçóÿ çåëüå, îí èãðàë ñ îãíåì. Ïëþñ ñóùåñòâîâàë ôàêò òîãî, ÷òî åãî ÷ëåí ñòîÿë è áûë ãîòîâ âçîðâàòüñÿ, à îí äàæå ïîëîâèíû äåëà íå ñäåëàë.  
Òîðîïëèâî, íåðåøèòåëüíî è îò÷àÿííî, åãî ðóêè ëàñêàëè åùå è åùå òåëî Ñíåéïà. Ñîñêè, èçãèá òàëèè, íåìíîæêî ñïèíó, ïîçàäè åãî êîëåíåé, çàòûëîê, ÿéöà - êàæäûé ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ñîïðîâîæäàëîñü çàäûõàþùèìèñÿ ñòîíàìè Ñíåéïà, è ñ êàæäûì ñòîíîì, Ïèòåð áîðîëñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òîáû íå êîí÷èòü.   
Íåæíî, ìÿãêî, Ïèòåð íàïðàâèë äðîæàùèå ðóêè, ñ æåëàíèåì è ñòðàõîì ê ðàñïðîñòåðòîìó Ñíåéïó è ñòèñíóë åãî ÿãîäèöû. Ìÿãêèå è òåïëûå, îí õîòåë çàïîëçòè íà âåðøèíó èõ è æèòü òàì. Íî ó íåãî áûëî î÷åíü ìàëî âðåìåíè. È îí ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü áîëüøåãî. Îí ðåøèë íå çàöèêëèâàòüñÿ íà ýòîé ìûñëè. Ïèòåð íå ïîáåñïîêîèëñÿ î íàëè÷èè ñìàçêè, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå õîòåë òðàòèòü íà åå ïîèñêè âðåìÿ, íå çíàÿ ãäå åå âçÿòü, è ïîäîçðåâàÿ, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðîñíåòñÿ ðàíüøå, ÷åì îí áëàãîïîëó÷íî âåðíåòñÿ ñ íåé, Ïèòåð îáõâàòèë ñâîé ÷ëåí è ïðèñòóïèë íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ê äåëó.  
  
***  
Ýòî áûëî ïîäîáíî çàñîâûâàíèþ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè â èãîëî÷íîå óøêî. Ñíåéï áûë î÷åíü íàïðÿæåí è ãîðÿ÷. Ïèòåð çàõíûêàë îò ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ, êîãäà ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò ñäåëàòü ýòîãî. Áåññìûñëåííî òûêàÿñü, îí ïîãðóçèëñÿ ïî÷òè íà äâå òðåòè ÷ëåíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì êîí÷èòü, íå ñïîñîáíûé îñòàíîâèòüñÿ.  
Ðóêè äðîæàëè, ñæèìàÿ ïðîñòûíþ îêîëî áåäåð Ñíåéïà. Ïèòåð ñîïåë, ñî ñëåçàìè íà ãëàçàõ íàáëþäàÿ, êàê åãî ÷ëåí ñíèêàåò. Îí âûñêîëüçíóë èç Ñíåéïà íàìíîãî ëåã÷å, ÷åì ïûòàëñÿ âîéòè, è ýòî, êàçàëîñü, Ïèòåðó àëëåãîðèåé âñåé åãî æèçíè. Íåóäà÷è âñåãäà ëåã÷å è åñòåñâåííåå ïðèõîäèëè â åãî æèçíü, ÷åì óñïåõ.  
Íîãè ïî îáå ñòîðîíû Ïèòåðà âíåçàïíî äåðíóëèñü, ìîæåò Ñíåéïó ïðèâèäåëñÿ äóðíîé ñîí. È íà Ïèòåðà íàõëûíóëà âîëíà ñòðàõà. Èíñòèíêòèâíî ðåàãèðóÿ, îí ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â Êîðîñòó. Ñïèêèðîâàâ íà ïðîñòûíþ ìåæäó áåäðàìè Ñíåéïà, îí îöàðàïàë íåæíóþ êîæó â ñîêðîâåííûõ ìåñòàõ.  
Ñíåéï ñíîâà øåâåëüíóëñÿ, áîðÿñü, äàæå îäóðìàíåííûé. Êîðîñòà âçãëÿíóë ââåðõ, è â ýòîò ìîìåíò êàïëè åãî ñïåðìû ïðèçåìëèëèñü íà ìîðäî÷êó, îíà êàïàëà èç çàäà Ñíåéïà. Îí íå ñìîã íè÷åãî èñïðàâèòü. ×èõíóë è îáëèçàë óñû. Íà âêóñ íå ñëèøêîì ïðèÿòíî. Îí ñìîðùèëñÿ. Ñëèøêîì ðåçêèé çàïàõ.  
Íîãè, ñíîâà äâèíóëèñü. Êîðîñòà ïîáåæàë êàê îøïàðåííûé, äàáû íå áûòü ðàçäàâëåííûì. Ñíåéï ïîñòåïåííî èçáàâëÿëñÿ îò äóðìàíà, è íåòâåðäî, øàòêî ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ â êðîâàòè.   
Ñáåæàâ ñ ïðîñòûíè íà ïîë, çàòåì ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå îáùåæèòèå, êðûñåíûø áðîñèëñÿ â êðîâàòü Ðîíà è âûòåð ìîðäî÷êó î ïðîñòûíè, ïîêà íå èçáàâèëñÿ îò âÿçêîé ñïåðìû   
Ýòî áûëà î÷åíü äëèííàÿ íî÷ü. Áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü êîòîðîé, îí ïðîâåë, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ïîòîëîê è ðàçìûøëÿÿ î òîì, ïî÷åìó äàæå ýòî ó íåãî íå âûøëî ñäåëàòü ïðàâèëüíî.  
Ñëåäóþùèì óòðîì îí ñêðûëñÿ â îäåæäàõ Ðîíà è ñïóñòèëñÿ ê çàâòðàêó, íàäåÿñü âçãëÿíóòü íà Ñíåéïà. Âîçìîæíî, åìó ïîâåçåò, è Ñíåéï áóäåò ñìóùåí, èëè áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü ñòåñíåííî, è îí çíàë áû, ÷òî îí ïðîèçâåë âïå÷àòëåíèå, äàæå åñëè íèêòî, âêëþ÷àÿ íåïîñðåäñòâåííî Ñíåéïà, íå çíàë îá ýòîì.  
Ñíåéï âîøåë â çàë, â ñâîåé èìïîçàíòíîé ìàíòèè è ïðåñïîêîéíåíüêî øëåïíóëñÿ íà ñòóë. Íè êàïëè íå âçäðîãíóâ. Ãëàçà ó Êîðîñòû ðàñøèðèëèñü. Ñíåéï âíåçàïíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë. Êîíå÷íî, îí îáíàðóæåí! Êîíå÷íî, îí îñòàâèë ÊÀÊÎÉ-ÒÎ ñëåä ñ ñîçíàíèè ÷åëîâåêà! Îñòðûé ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä ÷åðíûõ ãëàç Ñíåéïà óíè÷òîæàþùèé ... è ìèìî... åãî. Ïðåäíàçíà÷åííûé ñûíó Äæåéìñà. Ëåäÿíîé âçãëÿä.  
Êîðîñòà âçäîõíóëà, ñâåðíóëàñü â êëóáî÷åê â êàðìàíå ìàíòèè Ðîíà, è ïðèãîòîâèëàñü, íàêîíåö-òî ïîñïàòü.   
- ß... ëó÷øå. ß. - Òèõîíå÷êî áîðìîòàë Ïèòåð ïðî ñåáÿ. Íî äàæå ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî îí áîëüøå â ýòî íå âåðèë. 


End file.
